


Players-2

by spooked



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: American Football, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bears vs. Raiders, Bottom Mason, Brett loves Mason, Dorms, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mason being cute as fuck, Mason is a high school senior, Mason is spoiled, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Brett, Post-Game(s), Prompt Fill, Shit um...., Teasing, Top Brett, college!Brett, humor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooked/pseuds/spooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason and Liam take some well deserved time away from Beacon Hills to visit Brett and his friends in Chicago. There's a football game but Brett hasn't seen Mason in weeks, so that's hardly the main event.<br/>---</p><p>Brett's roommate is out of town, Liam just wants the Raiders to win, and Mason doesn't know how to talk shit even though Brett's teammates do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [believinginmenow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/believinginmenow/gifts).



> This is a prompt fill for believinginmenow who said, "I'm not really sure how much a prompt it really is but i just want a fic where Brett's teammates constantly pick at him for being whipped but they don't know how whipped Mason is in in private (i.e. I have a headcanon that Mason is super submissive). But Brett really can't deny it because he loves spoiling his boy."
> 
> This took so damn long, I know. But this was my first time writing an entire sex scene so......(╯✧∇✧)╯I had to make it happen! Enjoy

Daren was about three hours into the zone. He'd finished two essays, a presentation on the Cold War, and was halfway through his statistics workbook with no sign of slowing down and thanks to the Pixy Sticks he'd been spiking his coffee with, he probably wouldn't be crashing anytime soon either. 

He felt like he could do anything, but also as if the room was tilted at the wrong angle for him to stand up, so he decided to just keep working.

Seamus, Daren's roommate, had managed to sleep through his entire ordeal cocooned under the sheets with his earphones plugged in. Seamus didn't understand why Daren couldn't do assignments after they were assigned instead of just before they were due, and Daren didn't understand why Seamus had to be a know it all overachiever all the time. It didn't really matter though, they were alone together in their dorms on a Saturday night.

At least until Brett Talbot nearly crashed into the room.

“Dude! What the fuck?” Seamus whined, squinting groggily at the tall asshole digging through his dresser. “What are you doing?”

“What happened to that jacket I lent you?”

“Jacket? What jacket? What time is it?”

“It's eight thirty-two. Wake yo' ass up, help me. ”

Seamus groaned. “Aw shit.” He rolled out of bed and felt around on the night stand until his fingers grazed his glasses. They always managed to make him look like a cafe barista , but girls dug the bed headed hipster look, so nobody was complaining. “Gimme like five minutes. ”

Brett scoffed, shutting the last drawer so roughly it's frame rattled. “We don't have five minutes. ”

“Relax, relax. It'll take like half an hour to get to the stadium. We're not gonna miss anything except maybe the lines and the pregame peddlers. "

“The Raiders are gonna loose whether we're there to witness it or not,” Daren mumbled from his desk.

“You take that back right now! ” Seamus gasped.

“On your mom I will. ” 

“Fuck you, Daren. ” 

“Both of you, shut up!” Brett should've expected this to be a train wreck, planned for it. “And put some clothes on, you look like a crack addict and the dead. ” 

Neither of them had gotten ready, it stank like stale pizza rolls in the dorm, and Daren had powdered sugar in his hair. Disasters, the both of them. Mostly Daren.

“Dude. What crawled up your butt and died?” 

Seamus nodded, scrunching up his button nose. “You're tenser than my mom when I told her I was becoming a philosophy major. ”

“It's nothing,” Brett replied defensively. Only his palms were kind of sweaty and he couldn't stand still. A sick anticipation had been thrumming his heartbeat since that morning, a familiar thing when it came to Mason.

“This wouldn't have anything to do with our guest of honor does it? The one that's got you wrapped so effectively around his finger that you actually want us to look good for him too?” 

“Does that mean we're all going on a date? Cause I could've sworn Seamus would be the one third wheeling. ”

Brett rolled his eyes. “Please,” He griped. “As if either of you would get the time of day. ” Then in afterthought, “Especially looking the way you do right now, which is like- ”

“Dead crack addicts, we get it. ”

“I was going to say slobs, but whatever gets your dick hard. ”

But he'd heard something he recognized. It was the kind of sound that made anticipation turn to rabid exclamation in his heart, and dreaded butterflies erupt defiantly in his stomach. It was like coming home again. It was Mason's laugh.

Brett met him in the hallway. 

 

Mason waved bashfully, surprised to run into Brett so where he didn't expect him. “Hey,” He said. 

His arms were crossed over chest against the mid October chill and his smile was as brilliant as ever. The knit beanie on his head had a pom pom on the top.

Brett still thought he was the cutest thing ever.

“Babe,” he greeted, and Mason broke eye contact like he knew he would. The endearment embarrassed him, but Brett would happily keep calling him that as long as it made his heart skip a beat the way it did.

Mason started walking a little faster and held his arms out to Brett, who bent just enough for them to wind around his neck, and they met in a kiss. Brett held him close with one arm wrapped tight around Mason's waist as they fell quickly into the depths of something with more longing and excitement than what must've been appropriate for public. 

Brett had never been one to cower away from public displays of his affection. He'd taught Mason plenty of lessons in his jealousy and Mason had realized - with a surprising amount of satisfaction - that Brett would either have him whenever he could, or be condemned to restless discord.

Under all that jealousy must lie something vicious, but Mason knew Brett had nothing to be insecure about. He would readily submit himself Brett's showy affections if it meant his contentment and happiness. 

Mason wasn't planning on denying him anything.  
He was too in love with him.

“I brought you something,” Brett said. 

Mason was breathing heavily from their kiss, and Brett planted another on his nose simply because he liked the way that looked. 

Mason's eyes widened. “A present?” he asked playfully. “What is it?”

“It's nothing. It's just- ”

“He wouldn't even wait for me to find a parking space!” Liam's voice interrupted from the other end of the hall. He was moving at a brisk pace towards them, looking very exasperated at his best friend. “It took me five minutes,” he said, eyes daring anyone to deny it. 

“What's up, man?” Brett clapped him on the back in good humor with the hand that wasn't still on Mason's waist.

Liam sighed. “Driving isn't as much fun as I thought it'd be. ”

“You could use the practice though,” Brett said gently. He'd been around for the early stages of Liam's driving career - back when neither he nor Mason would get in the car with him - and it hadn't been pretty.

“I hate it. ”

“He's got road rage,” Mason whispered, as if Liam couldn't hear it. 

Liam stuck his tongue out at Mason for laughing. “Whatever,” he said, and turned his attention to Brett. “You ready to see the Bears get their asses kicked across the field?” 

Brett let loose a harsh laugh. “I can promise you right now, the Bears aren't loosing to the Raiders. Not on their own turf. ”

“And why not? S' happened twice already this season,” Liam shot back.

“I'm sorry, did I hear sixteen straight losses come out of your mouth or did I just make that up?”

“That was last year!” Liam yelled, laughing all the same.

Brett grinned. “And nothing's changed. Listen if you want to talk shit, Shay and Daren are in their dorm. ”

“Cool. I'm going to go say hi,” he said to Mason, who nodded in understanding.

As soon as they were alone again in the hall, Brett took Mason by the hand and lead him up the stairs to his dorm. 

Brett's roommate was nowhere to be found.

“Take your shirt off,” He'd told him. 

Mason's eyebrows jumped. “Ooh, it's that kind of present?”

Brett smirked, pulling a nondescript bag from his dresser. “Just do it,” he said. “And close your eyes. ”

“If you insist. ”

Mason did what he was told. He unbuttoned his coat first and tossed in the general direction of Brett's bed. His T-shirt came off after it. 

“Good. ” Brett was somewhere close behind him. “Don't move. ” A kiss on his bare shoulder. The ruffle of fabric. Something falling over his head. 

“Put your arms though,” he said.

“And can I open my eyes?”

“Yes. ”

Mason looked down at the jersey that fell over his shoulders, crisp with newness, and felt his excitement bubble into a grin. It was navy with orange accents and bold white numbers. Brett's number, 06.

“I know football isn't really your thing, but I thought I'd claim you for the Bears before Liam could try any brainwashing. ”

“This is so awesome!”

“You like it?”

Mason pulled Brett by his collar into a kiss that lingered as Mason uttered his thank you in-between their shared breathes. 

Brett played with the hem of Mason's jersey, unable to hide the satisfaction in his smirk. 

“What's that face for?”

Brett gently nudged Mason's forehead with his own. “You look really good is all. ”

“I guess this means I'm signed on for more games then, huh. ”

“Absolutely. ”

Mason laughed, “I think I'm alright with that. ”

“Yeah? You haven't seen Daren two hours in, or after the plays stop going his way. ”

“So am I actually going to meet your friends? Or are they really just a big hoax?”

Brett snorted. “I wish...”

 

“Hello. ” Daren purred, spinning in his office chair like some kind of lame super villain. 

Mason waved politely from the doorway behind Brett, who was beginning to regret his decisions again. 

Mason didn't know if it was alright for him to come in, and upon looking around at the state of the dorm, he didn't know if he really wanted to. College boys were messy, sure, but he wasn't judging out loud. 

“Brett, quit standing there with that dumb look on your face and introduce us, ” Daren said. He invited Mason in, or more or less coaxed him in the same way he got girls to join his pet projects with no questions asked or actual interest in the subject - by the sheer force of his charm, the bastard.

Seamus took one look at Mason and decided to forgo a handshake completely. 

“You must be the hubby!” He exclaimed, pulling Mason into a dramatic hug. “He tried to hide us from you. Can you believe that? ” And as Brett dragged him bodily away from his boyfriend Seamus hissed, “How'd you get him whipped so fast?”

“Watch yourself Shay,” Brett bit at him. The teasing was one thing, that he could handle. It was manhandling Mason that made his shoulders tense. 

If Seamus wanted to get physical, then Brett could do that too.

“Sorry,” Seamus amended. Mason didn't mind. He found him endearing, and his friendly laugh reminded him of Scott. 

“I'm Seamus,” he introduced calmly. “But my friends call me Shay- ”

Daren snorted. “Liar. I have never once called you Shay. ” 

Seamus didn't even blink, “Like I said, my friends call me Shay. ”

Liam laughed at him from where he was slouching on a dresser.

“The asshole over there with the twitch is Daren," Seamus said, and when Daren protested he snipped, “You've been gargling dyed sugar sticks for the last three hours! Trust me, you're twitching. ”

Mason studied him a moment, and decided he'd seen those same hulking shoulders before. “You're captain of the lacrosse team, aren't you?”

Daren looked taken aback. “How'd you know?” There was lacrosse shit all over the room, sure, though that didn't mean it was his, and it definitely didn't mean he was captain. But let's face it, Seamus wasn't the one with all the muscle mass.

“I've been to a few of your team's home games,” Mason admitted.

“Don't be modest, ” Brett said.

Daren made an impressed sound. “Loyal to you, and the Bears? He's a keeper. ”

“So that's it, Mason? Brett bats his dumb eyelashes at you and you just betray me like that?” Liam said, feigning hurt. “I mean the jersey is pretty cool, but still. ”

“Well your not nearly as persuasive. ”

“Which player is it?” Seamus wondered. When he turned Mason around to see more of it he froze. “It's got his name on the back,” he whispered in amazement.

“What did you say?” Daren questioned.

“His name is on the back of the fucking jersey,” Seamus repeated, nearly screaming by the end of his sentence.

Daren heaved himself up from his desk chair to get a better look, and sure enough, Mason's name was the one embroidered on the back. “Brett you motherfucker,” Daren laughed. “Isn't this your jersey number?”

Brett didn't even have the decency to be coy.

That jersey was legit NFL, and considering how Seamus was just about losing his shit over it, he had a good idea of just how much Brett had to have paid.

“It's official! I need a boyfriend. ”

“Or a sugar daddy. ”

“Seriously Brett you could've just bought him an engagement ring. ”

Brett laughed, completely unaffected by their teasing. Mason was just trying to hide behind his hands. 

“Next time,” Brett said, then and began leading him out of the room. “Ten minutes and we're leaving the both of you. ”

“What? But I'm ready!” Seamus gestured to himself, hastily dressed in 'vintage' jeans and a sweatshirt. “Wait, where's my deodorant? ”

“Ten minutes,” yelled Brett's retreating voice from the hallway.

There was a beat of silence in the room.

“Yeah I'm gonna wait for you guys,” Liam said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “I learned my lesson about being alone with those two. ”

“That sounds wise actually,” Daren agreed. “Pixy Stick?”


	2. Chapter 2

They were awake sometime in the early morning, when the sun was nothing but a blue haze peeking through the curtains and the chill of the night before still clung to bare skin. The comforter had been tossed over the bed sometime in between Mason's restless fidgeting and Brett's playful manhandling to keep him still.

“If your going to be my blanket then you can't keep touching me that way. ”

Brett tightened the arm he had around Mason's waist as if they weren't already in a hot flush, back to chest. “I'm not doing anything,” he lied, playing innocent. In truth, he'd been playing Mason's nipples into perked buds, rolling them under his fingers and exposing him to the chill room by lifting his jersey until it bunched under his arms.

“I sure as hell feel like you're doing something.”

Brett hummed. “You were hard in your sleep. I'm only taking care of you. ” His fingers trailed over Mason's hip and dipped down, between his thighs. “I figured you'd want to be awake for this though. ”

Mason moaned, anticipation dissipating the last shreds of sleep clinging to his eyelids. “I'm awake. ”

He could feel Brett's lips tracing the curl of his ear. “Good,” he whispered. 

Their close proximity and the conscious tension in his lower belly made Mason tremble. He was already a sensitive bundle of exposed nerves and lax muscles, what he wanted at that moment was to be undone. He turned carefully in Brett's hold until he could face him. 

Brett had bed head - which claimed it's own breed of sex appeal - and Mason ran his fingers through it just to see his pretty eyes flutter. “Do you want to fuck me?” He asked. It seemed as if Brett had an agenda already, Mason just wanted to know if it aligned with his. 

“That is exactly what I want. ” Mason was pushed onto his back by gentle, insistent hands as Brett moved above him, swinging one long leg over Mason with all the lupine grace in the world until he was straddling his splayed body, caging him in like a wild sparrow.

“So what are we waiting for?” Mason remained expectant. His chin was tilted in aristocratic assurance even as he lay, nearly bare, in between Brett's thighs.

“The word, ” Brett told him. It was all he needed to hear. That one word had all the power in between them, more than Mason and his teasing and more than Brett and his. 

Mason bit his lip, held it between his teeth with narrowed eyes. He still found it difficult to ask for what he wanted. The vulnerability made him uncomfortable, the word no made him itch. By forcing him to ask for what he wanted , Brett managed to coax Mason - trembling and humbled - out of his comfort zone, and into his arms.

But Mason was a stubborn little thing, and proud too. His resolve was the only thing igniting his eyes in the darkness of the room when he kindly demanded that Brett fuck him into the mattress.

Brett didn't appreciate the attitude - that was at least what he told himself as his cock stirred beneath the thin fabric of his sweatpants, and a growl slipped defiantly from him between the quick stutter of his heart. 

“I don't think that was it… ” Brett's words trailed with the fingers he ran through his hair, he cleared his throat, reminded himself who could break who.

Mason was a vision of impatient temptation under him. The way he dug his blunt teeth into the fullness of his lower lip and gnawed it, barley able to keep his eyes open with the way he'd been circling his hips against Brett's inner thigh. He'd found a friction that kept tremors running deliciously up his spine and would've stolen his release there if it wasn't for a stern hand on his lower belly, forcing him into stillness. 

Mason groaned at the ceiling, arching towards it in his frustration. He was perfect.

“Brett, you asshole. ”

Brett ignored that. His hands wandered almost casually under the hem of Mason's jersey. He felt along the gentle curve of his hips, the way shallow intakes of breath rose his chest and heavy exhales contracted it, the twitch of lithe muscle under his palm, and the soft, dark buds of his nipples when he bothered to tweak them again.

Mason was not easy to handle in any sense of the word. His trust had to be won with unyielding reliability, his friendship with unconditional honesty. 

His body however, was something else entirely. Mason had to offer that on his own. 

“I'm asking nicely, ” Mason nearly whined, fingers sweeping under the low waist of Brett's sweats and as far up the hard planes of his chest as he could reach. “Please. ”

Brett nodded reverently, body falling over Mason's to press kisses of adoration into the dips of his collar bones and along the soft curve of his cheekbones. He touched his forehead to Mason's, nuzzling gently, “there's my boy. ”

“Lift up,” Brett decided, tugging down the fitted briefs that kept Mason's cock trapped against his lower belly. Mason lifted his hips, sighing gratefully as the fabric pulled away and he was left exposed.

There were few feelings more powerful than the one he got as Brett's gaze raked over his naked skin, and even little time for him to dwell on it- frozen moments like that thawed bittersweet under the heat of their impatience - Brett dragged his tongue up the underside of Mason's cock, searching for the taste of him.

“OH fuck- !” Mason's arms fell over his eyes and he tensed, hips nearly bucking off the bed. “Warn me,” he groaned, settling for a softer insulation as the head of his cock was inched between Brett's lips.

Brett hummed, acknowledging but otherwise preoccupied. Mason was a mess of sound and baited movement under him as he swallowed all of him down to feel the throb of heated flesh and the salt of precum on his tongue. 

He needed it. 

To remember intimately with scent and flavor what he knew so well by touch. How could Mason be his if Brett didn't know all of him, from the sound of his laugh to the weight of his cock on his tongue?

“I could come right now,” Mason told him, small fists twisting the fabric of his jersey as his bare thighs twitched and clenched in effort to keep himself still.

“Will you?” Brett asked. There was a wet pop as he released Mason, who watched breathlessly as he then kissed the slick head of his cock and gripped it at the base, locking him in an intense suspension of pleasure and frustration.

Mason shifted his hips minutely, and licked his lips. “I won't, ” He said, and with a little consideration added,“I want to come with you inside me. ” 

The idea alone almost had him coming. It was genius. Mason's greatest revelation ever at four in the morning.

Brett loosened his grip on Mason until it was nothing more than a gentile pressure as he re-positioned himself, reached for the lube wedged between the bed frame in the mattress, and spread Mason's thighs even farther apart for himself.

He was losing his patience. He'd been stiff and heady ever since the sweet, intoxicating scent of his boy's arousal woke him up before the sun.

“Have you been taking care of yourself?” He asked upon feeling the way Mason stretched so easily around the two slick fingers pressing into his hole.

Mason arched, breathless laugh tangling in a sharp moan. Brett's fingers reached and rubbed against all right places he couldn't recognize on his own. “More,” was all Mason said.

Brett continued with three. 

Mason was basking in the familiar thrill of their harmony, the push and pull that had him rocking into everything Brett gave him - nearly fucking himself on his fingers - while being stretched and slicked to take even more. 

Brett couldn't keep him close enough. He hovered, mouth abusing the exposed skin of Mason's neck as he prepped him, made sure he wouldn't hurt himself. Greedy thing.

“You might want to lower your voice, babe,” Brett warned. He kissed the corner of Mason's mouth. “Unless want the whole floor to hear you. ”

A freezing shiver racked it's way down Mason's spine, solidifying with the clench of his muscles as he came across the bold white numbers on his jersey. 

The light bleeding under the front door was split by drifting shadows, and the thrum of muffled voices that drifted along with them. The voices traveled, far down the hallway and beyond their intimate space.

“The walls are thin,” Mason stated, finally letting a moment embarrassment catch up with him.

Brett laughed. He couldn't wipe away his smile. “The doors are thinner,” he said. Then after a moment, “I missed you. ”

Mason hummed. “You have no idea. ”  
He took Brett's face in his hands, tracing strong cheekbones as he asked, “Now?”

Brett huffed another laugh, “I thought you'd want a minute to catch your breath. ”

“Since when?” Mason scoffed. He wriggled his way out from under Brett because he let him, even helped him position himself where Brett was only just. He sat on Brett's calves, knees on either side of his hips, softened cock peeking out from the jersey pooled a little at his hips. 

Maybe Brett was the one who needed to catch his breath. 

Mason laid a palm on his chest. “You're heart is racing. ”

“That's because of you. ”

Mason's fingers trailed lightly downward, until they reached the fullness of Brett's boxers. “And this?” Mason asked. 

“Always. ”

Mason hummed. Pleased, he slipped his fingers under Brett's sweats and pulled everything off of him with a little help.

“I think I want you this way,” Mason said, almost conversational as he told Brett that he was going to ride him for a little while.

Brett's hips gave an aborted thrust, a promise, and he clenched his jaw. “I thought you wanted me to fuck you. ”

“You will. ”

Mason leaned into Brett, ass up, presenting where he couldn't see. 

Mason drew them into a long, lust fueled kiss as he reached behind himself for Brett's cock. He gripped him firmly, working the length of his shaft with gentle strokes until he was all lined up and Brett was biting, warning him. Then Mason sunk down.

It had to have been some kind of brainwashing. 

There was no one else, no other feeling, nothing that matched the moment he and Mason connected in that way. There was perfection in Mason's heat, heat in his eyes, his eyes on Brett. He knew of nothing with the same kind of thrill, it gripped him by the throat like the climax of an action film. What would Mason do next? 

He had to have known, but there was nothing but the present. It wouldn't matter until it happened.

Mason was sitting up, thighs in a tremble, and he rolled his hips to adjust for the fullness inside him.

Brett barely kept his ass against the bed as he tried not to buck, hooded gaze loosing it's humanity for a moment too long when Mason clenched around him in surprise. “Mason,” he groaned.

“Sorry. ”

“Warn me next time. ”

Mason grinned. “I'm going to move now. ” 

Brett bit his lip and nodded in silence. 

Mason lifted himself from Brett's lap with the quiet strength of his legs. Moaning, suspended, Mason sunk back down again. 

He rolled his hips, rocked them, teasingly dragged himself up the shaft of Brett's cock until he could only feel the head catching his rim, then he sunk down on it with equal vigor.

Brett was quick to find a rhythm that matched Mason's, as complementary to his fluid movements as he could be. He

He struck sharp exhales from his boy on every thrust up, and gasping speechlessness with every grind down.

Brett was nudging that little place inside of him that had Mason toes curled, sated cock filling quickly as he rocked a little harder and took Brett a little deeper. Rhythmic movements progressed vividly until Mason was bouncing, blindly chasing his second orgasm. 

“Fuck. ” Brett watched him fall apart, his boy, back in an arch, sweet mouth puckered with little sounds of his own orchestration. Mason was his, and Brett held him by the slender juts of his hips as he writhed and muttered and bounced.

Mason was overwhelmed, unable to keep a pace so close to coming across both their chests. “Brett,” he gasped, smiling as sharp eyes focused on his. “I can't. ”

Brett sat up quickly, Mason was glad he understood. There weren't many words left in him, only the small mutterings of praise he whispered into Brett's hair. 

Brett nuzzled adoringly at Mason's throat as he ran soothing hands over his chest and down the curve of his spine. 

Mason preened, and with one arm wrapped possessively around his waist, Brett flipped him onto his back. 

“Ah!” Mason gasped, landing under the weight of Brett's body. He was subjected to the strength and conviction of his control. It was almost overwhelming, and Mason's already sensitive body could barely stand the pace. Brett fucked him slowly at first - fluid movements kept his cock nudging maddeningly at Mason's sweet spot without allowing him the time to come down - until the impatient intent of his orgasm made Brett even less forgiving. 

It only took a moment's more of sharp assault, rough treatment, and Brett sucking claims into his neck before Mason was riving through his orgasm a second time, every part of him clenching tighter around Brett in his own version of possession. “Don't pull out,” Mason whispered as Brett froze, sheathed as deep inside of Mason's heat. The rough timber of his groan lingered between them as he came, mouth dropping demanding and hot onto Mason's.

“Fuck, you are so good for me. ” 

Mason tried to settle himself as Brett come down from his orgasm, quieter and clingy afterwards like always. He barely let Mason pull off his jersey, messy with sweat and cum, before he had himself wrapped around him again. 

“Brett, you're too hot,” Mason complained.

“Do you want me to move?”

“No. ”

So Brett turned around, effectively making Mason the big spoon. He wrapped an arm loosely around Brett, tangled their legs, and pressed a kiss to his shoulder like Brett had done to him yesterday. Mason liked being the big spoon. 

“Stay for breakfast. ” Brett said, almost completely asleep, voice trailing back into quiet.

“I'm not going anywhere,” Mason promised. He had until whenever Liam decided he was ready to drive back to Beacon Hills. “I think we should invite Seamus and Liam. Ya 'know, cause the Raiders lost so bad. ”

“You're too nice,” Brett mumbled, reaching behind him to playfully slap Mason's ass. “It was a two point loss. They should be buying us breakfast. ”

Mason huffed. “But still, I mean Liam was so upset he didn't even want to sleep in the same room as us. ”

“…….That definitely wasn't why. ”

Mason snickered. “And who's fault is that?”

Brett was smiling sleepily, too tired to start a debate he couldn't finish. “I'm gonna make them buy us breakfast,” was the last thing he said before they both drifted completely content in each others company to wake up at noon, or whenever Brett's roommate showed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a ton for reading *blows kiss* That's it.


End file.
